A New Beginning
by colourmecolourful
Summary: Bella is a thousand year old vampire who has been alone for nearly all of her existance only until she runs away from her old life and meets the love of her life...EXB


Chapter 1: Love At first Sight

**Chapter 1:** **Love At first Sight**

**Bella's POV-**

My name is Bella, and I am a one thousand year old…vampire. Your probably assuming that all we do is kill humans and drain their bodies of blood. But I am a different vampire, because I prefer to satisfy my thirst with animals rather than humans. We are known as "vegetarian" our little inside joke, but I know of no other vampire that is used to my preferred eating habits.

The coven I once lived with drank from humans and I found it cruel to do such a thing to innocent people even though my life was stolen from me many, many years ago by a vampire who supposedly loved me and then one night bit me, and left me to suffer.

Now, after many years of being alone I have finally found the one vampire who claimed to have loved me, and yet still claims he does, even though I can see through his lies. Some vampires acquire special talents when they are reborn and I have figured out mine to be reading peoples minds.

I don't use it often but I just let myself slip on this very night and because of it I heard that Aro, yep the vampire I live with, wants to take over the world! So I had to act quickly by sneaking past him, and running like lightning until I reached the ocean, which I made quick work of by swimming across it. Unlike humans we vampires do not find the need to breathe but we do so as a simple habit.

After leaving the ocean and leaping from the water to continue running, I realized that I had made my way over to Alaska, but more specifically, Denali. All of a sudden I felt a burning thirst in my throat and quickly looking around, I spotted a large wolf.

I crouched ready to pounce, my instincts taking over, and made easy work by striking its neck and lessening my hunger by draining it of its blood. I had never been one to make a mess so I was spotless, as usual. The motionless body of the wolf lay on the ground, and I suddenly felt like a monster.

Silently cursing myself I began to run again, only this time to turn around to come face to face with the most beautiful topaz eyes I have ever seen! He stared at me, his gaze intensifying by the second before I heard him speak for the first time…

"Hello, I'm Edward" he spoke with a nervousness I had never heard in a vampire before.

"I'm Bella" I quickly shot out my hand to shake his, but instead to have him kiss it. I would have blushed if I was still human, but yet again I was not.

"I've never seen you here before, Bella" with a hint of curiosity in his angelic voice, which was music to my ears.

"Well, actually I just came here because I was running away…" I trailed off hoping he would just forget about it and move on.

"Running away?" he asked with sincerity.

It was those penetrating eyes which made me blurt out my answer "Yes, and it's been fun to meet you, Edward, but I have to get going" I replied with a hint of sadness in my voice which he of course picked up instantly.

"Why? You just got here….How about you come to meet my family with me before deciding if you really want to leave?" he pleaded, which I knew I couldn't deny.

"Oh, fine" he smiled after my answer, and my god was it breathtaking.

"Come on, then we must tell my family about you, and I'm sure they will love you just as I do already!" I didn't miss his last few words and I just had to know if he meant it.

"What's wrong?" Edward was looking at me with a worried expression.

"Nothing…Did you just say you love me?" I smiled, and his mouth turned up into that same perfect smile.

"Yes, very much so…" he took a step toward me, and I just stood there until my mind made my answer up for me.

"I love you too, Edward" I wrapped my arms around his neck before my lips were centimeters away from his.

He looked at me with wide eyes which contained happiness, love, and adoration. Then he quickly closed the small gap between us and touched his lips to mine.


End file.
